And Then They Met
by sweetiex3
Summary: They met online, and everything was perfect. They met in real life, and it all came crashing down on their unexpected surprise. You have your typical “populars” and “nerds” right? What happens when the two worlds collide? You’re about to find out. R
1. Prologue

_xXSurferGuyXx has just logged on._

She looked up from her homework and smiled at the screen.

_ShyGirl123: _Finally you got on. Sheesh.

The message chimed a catchy tune as it popped up on his computer.

_xXSurferGuyXx: _I had surfing practice. What did you expect?

She typed at a fast pace across her keyboard.

_ShyGirl123: _Is that all you think about through your surf-obessesed mind? Surfing?

_xXSurferGuyXx: _That, and girls.

She laughed to herself.

_ShyGirl123: _Oh yeah. How could I forget?

_xXSurferGuyXx: _Well what do you do for fun?

_ShyGirl123:_ Me? Well, I'm not your typical kinda girl. I'm such a dork. Seriously. I actually spend my Friday and Saturday nights doing homework, and that's definitely not what I call normal, especially here in Playa Linda.

He ran his eyes across the message carefully reading the words on the screen and laughed.

_xXSurferGuyXx:_ Wow, you have no life.

_ShyGirl123: _HEY!

_xXSurferGuyXx: _Haha, you're really awesome you know that? When are we ever gonna meet?

_ShyGirl123:_ Oh please, why would I ever want to meet you?

She joked.

_xXSurferGuyXx:_ Because, I'm one hot looking piece of meat.

She loved his sense of humor.

_ShyGirl123:_ Oh, yeah. I bet you're a REAL stud muffin. Haha. Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later.

_xXSurferGuyXx: _Yeah alright. Later!

_ShyGirl123 has logged off. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **What'd you think? I know it's really short, but this is only the instant messaging part. The next chapter's gonna introduce you to the characters. Please review!


	2. My Oh So Unfabulous Life

**Haylee's POV**

Remember when _getting high_ meant swinging at the playground? Remember when _race issues_ were who ran fastest? The only _drug _you knew was cough medicine. _War _was just a card game. The only thing you _smoked_ were the tires on your bike. The only thing that _hurt_ were your skinned knees. The only things that got _broken_ were your toys. Things were so simple and carefree. Then, the words got totally different meanings once you hit high school. Ugh. High school. What a horrible word. Once known as a simple education structure, now a whole different world for the middle school graduate.

Get this from me, already a junior. I was told that being a junior was supposed to be your best year of high school. Boy, was that person wrong. I mean, I have a lot of friends, but none of them even know of my existence. Besides the studying, high school seems to have its own social hierarchy on campus. You'd have your typical preps, jocks, nerds, teacher's pets, drama kids, band kids, skaters, goths, emos, surfers, etc. And then there's me. Simple, plain me. During lunch, everyone would seem to just migrate to their little groups. If you're a highschooler, wouldn't you agree?

Anyway, enough of my high school problems. There WAS this one person that really knew me for me. Well, technically. I know him by the name of _xXSurferGuyXx_. I could just tell him everything. I know it seems dangerous, talking to someone online who you practically don't even know about your innermost feelings, but I really felt like I'd known him for years. I really hate to brag, but I'm a pretty good surfer. My dad used to be a surfing instructor, but now he's into all that adulty-buisiness stuff that I could never get. But during his free time, he'd teach me to surf. _xXSurferGuyXx_ and I met in an online surfing chatroom. All I know is that he's also a junior and attends Playa Linda High. He claims to be attractive, but for all I know, he could probably be a sad chubby midget that sits at his computer all day. Even if he is, at least I know someone that actually would listen to me. Ok, ok I'll stop rambling on and on about my life story and let you all get on with your own lives.

Until next time,

ShyGirl123

I clicked the submit button at the bottom of the page. I write online journals. I know to some it sounds so gay and loser-ish, but I see no problem with it. And it's better to express your true self by writing, or typing, it down.

The clock 7:30 AM, and school started at 8 AM. I got ready by tying my hair up into a messy ponytail, applying makeup barely even noticeable, threw on a pair of faded jeans, and finally a tanktop with a zip-up sweater to go over it.

The honk from the school bus blared as I slipped on my flip flops. I'm an only child, sadly. I know that was random, but I decided to throw that little detail in there. I waved goodbye to my parents and walked towards the rusty colored yellow bus.

As I stepped onto the bus, I saw the usual faces of my schoolmates staring at me. You'd think they'd be tired of staring at me every morning I stepped onto the bus. So did I. Beats me why they do it, they do it to everyone else that steps onto the bus every morning also. As I walked to the back of the bus, looking for an empty seat, there he was. Bradin Westerly. Also known as the most popular junior at Playa Linda High. I almost melted when I passed him, he was gorgeous. I found a seat in the back of him, this way I could monitor every little thing that he did, without him even knowing. Oh wow, even the back of his head looks hot.

The bus suddenly came to a full halt, jolting me to stop daydreaming about I and Bradin. The students all got up at once and scrambled out of the bus. I reached for my bookbag beside me and got up. There was a lot of pushing and shoving as the group wanted to escape the little metal box of a school bus. And, expectedly, someone knocked my books from out of my grasp. Sighing, I reached down to pick up my books and papers one by one.

"Here, let me help you with that." A voice coming from above said.

"Thanks." I said, still looking down and piling my books into my arms. After getting all my supplies, I looked up and saw him. My jaw dropped to the ground, fortunately mentally, not physically. That would've been embarrassing.

"Thanks, Bradin." I said, forming a hopeful smile. "You probably don't know me, I'm Haylee, by the way."

"Well! It's really nice meeting you." He said, putting out his hand to shake with confidence.

"Yo Brae! Over here!" a voice called.

"Alright! I'll be there in a sec!" Bradin called back. "Hey I gotta go, I'll see you around." He said, flashing me one of his movie star smiles that's to die for.

"Yeah. See ya." I replied. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Should I?

**A/N: **Thank you ALL soooooo much for your reviews! I love them! Please keep them coming! The more reviews, the faster I update.

-----------------------------------------------------

_xXSuferGuyXx: _Hey, haven't talked to you in a while.

The message popped up on my screen.

_ShyGirl123: _Yeah! What's up?

_xXSurferGuyXx: _Not much. Surf. Girls. School. Is there really anything else that has to be said?

_ShyGirl123: _Hahah I guess not. Hey, I heard it was raining on Friday. I am gonna literally die if I can't go out to the beach and surf that day. I heard they were gonna be the best waves of the year.

_xXSurferGuyXx: _Yeah, I heard that too. I'm definitely going.

_ShyGirl123: _Lucky! I gotta find a way to convince my parents. Besides, we have that humongous paper to write in English.

_xXSurferGuyXx: _Oh yeah, I got English for third period.

_ShyGirl123: _I got it for first period.

_xXSurferGuyXx: _I say, Mrs. Greenberg is getting on my last nerve in that class. I can't stand her.

_ShyGirl123: _Same. Ugh, its like all she could think about is Shakespeare, her beloved poodle, and torturing us.

_xXSurferGuyXx: _Hahah. Yup, that's her alright. Are you sure we haven't met?

_ShyGirl123: _Haha, believe me, you wouldn't want to meet me.

_xXSurferGuyXx: _I bet I would. Anyway, I gotta go. My aunt's calling me. I'll talk to you later.

_ShyGirl123: _Wait!

_xXSurferGuyXx: _Yeah?

I hesitated and thought about it long before I started typing again. Should I really be asking this?

_xXSurferGuyXx: _Hellooo? You there?

_ShyGirl123: _Yeah, um, hey I was wondering if you wanted to meet, like on Friday. Out on the beach.

I pressed the send button next to the message, half of me hoping the computer would freeze so the message wouldn't get through, and my other half hoped that it would get through and be over withl

_xXSurferGuyXx: _YES! Definitely! Finally!

I smiled in relief as I read the message. I just hoped that this mystery person would stay that eager when he met me.

_ShyGirl123: _Alright then, I'll see you Friday!

_xXSuferGuyXx: _Yeah, see ya!

-----------------------------------------------------

"And that, class, is the law of motion." Mr. Grudge concluded.

The school bell rang.Thank God!I didn't think I could survive another period. I gathered my materials and stored my books into my bag. Getting up, I walked out of class. I was embraced inside the usual crowd that would make its way out of the building. Everyone, walking towards their little crowds, well everyone except me.

I walked past the Goths, sitting behind the theater, past the preps, past the nerds, and finally, past the populars. To be more specific, the guy surfers. And yet again, there he was. Bradin Westerly. He looked like he was being eaten alive from all these girls and guys surrounding him. Girls were practically throwing themselves at him and guys wanted to be him. To me, he was the luckiest person alive. Which is why it would be perfectly reasonable for him to forget me by now.

After getting home, I dropped my bag and immediately jumped onto the computer to write up my latest blog. I was dying to do this the whole day.

As I was typing, I couldn't help but think if meeting this guy was a good idea. I was actually considering not going. I've heard so many stories about teenaged girls meeting guys and then the next thing you know, they'reended up raped and killed. This haunted me so much, but I have to know who I've been talking to for so long. It was like a ton of bricks were dropped on top of me, but then at the same time, I was being lifted by a cloud, and feeling completely weightless.

You get my point right? Half of me wanted to go, and half of me was telling me that I may be risking my life, or it could be some dud I was wasting my time to.

I sighed, clicked on the submit button and closed my laptop. Twirling the chair around and facing my bed, I plopped onto the mattress and closed my eyes.

Somehow, the feeling of the sheet touching my face gave me a relaxing feeling. But it still dawned on me that I still had a choice to make. Should I go or not?

**A/N: **I know that seemed really short. It sounded a kinda strange to me too when I read over it. Please review and tell me what you think! Criticism will be accepted. I could handle it, I hope. Anyway review nevertheless! I love getting reviews! It makes me feel popular :)


	4. Swarming with Butterflies

**A/N: **OMG. I seriously love you guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep it up! Oh, and this is _twinkleestar_. Just so that you won't be confused, I changed my penname to _xsweetieeex_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

I've made my decision. I've finally decided to go. I did realize, though, what could be in store for me. But, I knew I had to take a risk. I was always known as such an innocent, little miss goody goodness all my life, and I didn't want that status any longer. This is finally my chance to express who I really am to a person that truly understands me. Earlier, I did reconsider it, thinking bad thoughts that I would probably regret this for the rest of my life. Honestly now, I am scared out of my skin, but at the same time, I couldn't wait until we met. As time gets closer and closer to the meeting time, I got more anxious. Anxious-excited AND anxious-nervous. Well, this is it.

WISH ME LUCK!

-ShyGirl123

Closing my laptop, I looked into my reflection in the stand-up mirror once more. I did what I could to look my best, but I still didn't think I looked appealing enough. Hopefully, this mystery person will be one of those people who likes it more when a person's more attractive on the inside, than out.

I put on my coat and started setting off for the beach. It was pouring rain outside, but that couldn't be an excuse for me to not go. I had to do this any day now, and today was the best day. I decided not to surf today, even though it was told all around that these waves were the best of the year. I had to concentrate on meeting this person. And besides, my parents would totally kill me if they knew I was out in a storm only wearing a skimpy little bathing suit.

I headed for the beach, extremely nervous. I mean EXTREMELY nervous. The stupid rain pouring was going to ruin my image that I worked so hard for. How lame is that? I worked for practically an hour on my image, and I haven't even met the guy!

I was getting closer and closer to the spot we were supposed to meet. My stomach was swarming with butterflies. I stopped and looked around for him, my hand on my forehead searching.

Ten minutes passed by, with no body in sight. Oh no. He ditched me didn't he? This was all just a joke to make me look like an idiot standing all by myself in the rain. I laughed nervously to myself. How stupid am I? I mean, who would actually want to waste their time meeting a person they don't even know?

I sighed deeply knowing that I've been played. I turned around and started heading home.

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind me. Thinking it was just the rain, I continued on. But once I heard voice call out, "Um, are you ShyGirl?" I blushed excessively and turned around.

Wonderful. I finally found the person but the fog was so thick I couldn't even see him.

"Yeah." I replied smiling. I doubt that he saw that though, through the fog.

"I'm SurferGuy." He replied.

I could sense that the person was walking closer to me. Finally some of his image became clearer.

OH. MY. GOD.

"BRADIN WESTERLY?" I was shocked. I think Ijust forgot to breathe.

He looked just as stunned as I was. "Whoa, you're that girl I met on the bus the other day!" he said, half smiling.

"I'm so sorry, this was a huge mistake." I replied. Humiliated out of my mind, I turned around and started walking at a fast pace home.

"Wait!" he called out.

I couldn't ignore his gorgeous voice. I turned around, whooshing my hair around as I did, and faced him.

You have no idea how embarrassed I am right now.

"Sorry. So, you're really SurferGuy?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah!" he smiled, surprisingly. "Who'd you think I was, some sad midget that sat on his computer all day with nothing better to do?"

WHOA. He was good.

"Well, yeah!" I chuckled. "Well, something along those lines. I'd never expect it to be you."

We started walking towards the shore. My hands we making tight fists in my sweater pockets. This was so awkward.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that, you don't seem like the person who'd sit at home and talk to someone like me." I replied.

"Why wouldn't I?" He tempted.

"Because!" I hesitated. "You've got…you know…all the surfing lessons, girls, parties. Why would you wanna talk to me, when you have all of those opportunities?"

"Because, I'd rather talk to you." He replied.

That statement just made my day.

I checked my watch. "Oh my gosh, I'm supposed to be home in five minutes!" I sorta, made an excuse.

"Same here." He looked at the clock on his cell phone. "Will you talk to me online though?"

"Sure!" I replied smiling. How could I say 'no' to someone like him?

"Alright! Talk to you later then!" He waved and ran off in the opposite direction.

I waved back and started walking home. Nothing in the world could make me more happy than what I am now.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: **Sorry it was kinda short. REVIEW!


	5. Running Away Again

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah _

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide _

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

"Collide" –Howie Day

My face was buried into my pillow. I kept pushing it harder into the soft fabric; I was surprised I hadn't torn it yet. My hands clenched the sides of the bed as I pressed my body into the sheet. I couldn't believe it. I had been talking to Bradin Westerly the entire time... I told him everything, all my secrets…even thinking about this made me miserable.

I finally relaxed my body a little more, feeling a little less tense. I let out a deep sigh. What's a good excuse I could use to make my parents let me transfer high schools?

Just then, a message chimed onto my computer screen. I turned cocked my head up and looked at it from my bed.

_xXxSurferGuyxXx: _Hello? Are you there?

I walked up slowly to my monitor and sat down, still staring at the message. I had no idea what to say now. I wish I'd never asked him to meet me. I couldn't write like I used to anymore, knowing who it really was.

_ShyGirl123:_ Hey Bradin!

I clicked on the "send" button. Wait a minute, that sounded bad. Do people even say "Hey" following it with the name anymore? I mentally hyperventilated.

_xXxSurferGuyxXx: _Hey!

Yeah, he did think it was bad. I just know it. What to say back? This was so stressful.

_ShyGirl123:_ What's up?

"What's up"? Was that the best I could do? By now, I would've typed him a full length speech.

_xXxSurferGuyxXx: _Not much. You?

Ahhh! I couldn't take this anymore. We never ever ever used to talk like this. I had to escape.

_ShyGirl123:_ Same here. Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later?

_xXxSurferGuyxXx: _Alright, I gotta go too. I'll see you at school!

_xXxSurferGuyxXx has just logged off._

I logged off and plopped onto my bed again. That was the worst conversation I ever had. Tomorrow was Monday, and I no matter how hard I try, I would never get my parents to let me skip school.

-----------------------------------------

I woke up to the disturbing sound of the alarm clock set on my nightstand. I wanted to murder that machine. I swear, one of these days I'm gonna throw it out of my window and watch the pleasant sight of it smashing onto the streets in bits. The alarm clock was just another stupid reminder that I was going to see Bradin today.

I laid in my bed, feeling dead. I yawned, stretched and finally got up after smacking the "snooze" button for the fifth time. Throwing on some jeans and a shirt, I decided to let my hair stay down today. I tried my best to apply just enough make-up, without making it look like I tried so hard. I sighed and gave up. Reaching for the book-bag next to my desk, I started heading out towards the bus and getting ready for my first encounter with Bradin since yesterday.

I slowly ceased the door behind me and walked out, taking slow steps as my heart literally pounded inside my chest uncontrollably. The bus doors flared open and I walked up the steps. I kept my head down, trying to avoid the steaming gaze from all of my school mates. Especially the one's from Bradin.

Slightly tilting my eyeballs up, I had to search for a seat behind him. If I had accidentally picked out a seat in front of him, the thought of him staring at the back of my head would add to the stress.

As the engine of the bus started, and we were off. I luckily found a seat in the back of him, well actually, stole one. I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I was to actually tell him everything about myself. How pathetic, me stressing over something as little as this. At least now, you'd get a glimpse of what goes on in a teenager's mind, or if you are one, could you not relate?

My heart pounded like someone was actually drumming a gong inside of me as Bradin turned around and looked at me. Sweat was streaming through my pores and I looked down at the books on my lap, pretending I hadn't noticed him.

"Haylee, I gotta talk to you." He started.

"We're here! Everybody out! Now!" The bus driver roared.

Thank goodness! The bus driver had no idea how grateful I was too him.

"I'll talk to you later then." Bradin sighed. "Could you meet me by the gym after school?" he asked. His beyond strikingly gorgeous eyes met mine. I felt hypnotized by them. I snapped back into reality as the bus driver bellowed for us to get out of his sanctuary.

I nodded. "Sure!" I replied, hoping that didn't sound too bad. I know, pitiful, but this WAS Bradin I was talking to.

"Alright." He smiled. "And you better not ditch like you did at the beach. Got it?"

I laughed a little at his joke. "Promise, I won't."

We both grabbed out things and headed out of the bus before the bus driver grabbed us.

-----------------------------------------

Never in my life has seven hours of school gone by that quickly. My next task was to go talk to Bradin. I had no idea what to say, but I sort of had a preview in my mind of what it was going to look like. First, he'd tell me how horrible of an influence I was in his life and to never speak to him again. This haunted me as I made my way to the gym.

I finally reached my destination, relieved to see that he wasn't there. He was probably trying to escape a thousand of his closest friends. Or maybe he ditched me. That wouldn't be surprising.

"Haylee!" A familiar voice called. I turned around finding him running towards me. It was like Baywatch all over again, books in his arm instead of a life saver, and his blonde hair flying all over the place. Oh man, he was hot!

"Hey!" I said nervously. "What's up?"

"What happened yesterday!" He began abruptly.

"What?"

"The conversation we had! That person I talked to yesterday was definitely not the same person I was talking to the whole time." He replied.

I was startled. "Well, I'm sorry!" I started, "But…you're...you know...Bradin Westerly!"

"So?"

"So, you're Mr. Popular! I'm not. We're part of two totally different worlds!" I wanted to slap myself for saying that. "It doesn't make sense for someone like me to be talking to you!"

"Haylee, I'm the same guy I was the whole time. The guy you've been talking to is standing right here in front of you! I haven't changed at all! And sure, I may be a little friendly, but I'd much rather talk to you than be with my friends."

"You really mean that?" I asked. I couldn't believe my ears. He did have a point, it really was him the whole time. I just couldn't believe that, well, it was him the whole time!

"Yes!" He said with the most honest eyes I have ever seen.

"I…I gotta go. I'll see you later Bradin." I walked at a fast pace the opposite direction leaving him there staring at me speechless.

There I went again, running away from my fears. When will it ever end?

-----------------------------------------

**A/N: **I love you guys for the great reviews! It makes me want to write more for you guys!♥


	6. A Lovely Coincidence Part I

**A/N: **Thank you really really really x 100 much to all my faithful reviewers! I know, I haven't updated in like years, but I finally found the time to do it. Keep up the reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------

Another horrible school day passed and the waves from the ocean are luring me to come surf it. I couldn't refuse; it's such a stress-reliever and one of my most favorite hobbies.

I concluded my latest blog entry and submitted it. I didn't dare log on to my screename.

I grabbed the white board leaning against the wall of my room. It wasn't in very good condition but it was alright. I grabbed it and carried it by my side out onto the beach. The scenery was beautiful, and it was just the thing I needed to get my mind off of things at the moment. The sun was just about to set; half of it was sitting beyond the horizon of the line of ocean.

I paddled out into the tranquil water, well actually, there were millions of other beach-goers swarming up the area, but I felt alone for once, like no one was in my presence. It was the best feeling ever. I sat up on the board, waiting for the wave to make its way toward me. As the water started rolling up into the form, I quickly jumped on top of my board and got ready. The wave slowly started coming beneath my board.

I stayed up and went at it for about three feet or so before I fatefully got thrown off my board and collided head first into a fellow surfer.

"I am so sorry!" I tried apologizing. "Are you alright?"

"No problem." the surfer replied while shaking his head to shake all the water out of his typical surfer-like-shaggy hair. "Happens all the time."

Wait a second, that voice sounded so familiar. Goodness gracious, did I run into Bradin Westerly AGAIN? It was like somehow no matter how hard I tried, something would force me to always stay in contact with him.

I looked down at the water trying to avoid eye contact while I paddled away from him, hoping he didn't recognize me or my voice.

"Wait a minute…" Bradin stopped me from going on. "Haley?"

Shoot. He got me.

"Bradin! Hey! I didn't know it was you!" Oh God that sounded bad. "What are you doing out here?"

"Surfing, what else?" he smiled.

"Oh! Um…cool! Me too!" I replied. "You're probably, you know, with all your friends. I don't want to embarrass you or anything, so I guess I'll see you later then?"

He laughed again. "Actually, no. I'm out here alone. I'm guessing its pretty surprising to you huh?"

I giggled. I knew he was trying his best to start up a conversation. Please like me, please like me, please like me.

"Actually, yeah." I smiled.

"I actually came out here to escape all of them. I can't stand them sometimes." He said, sitting on his board.

"Why?" I asked. "You seem to enjoy them when you're around them."

I had no idea what it was, but it felt like Bradin had this charm to him that could make anyone feel comfortable talking to him after a while.

"It's okay, once in a while. But I hate all the fakeness. Everyone's practically trying to kill themselves just to make friends. I just think it's all so fake, all the secrets and lies."

He completely described me. I am such an idiot.

He began again. "You're different. You're just so, real. I could practically tell you anything and you wouldn't make such a big deal about it."

Was that really me he was describing? Me?

"Thanks." I blushed. "I'm sorry I've been, you know, avoiding you this past couple of days. I feel like such an idiot."

Bradin rolled his eyes and laughed. "You are not an idiot. I know idiots. Just promise me that you'll start talking to me again?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. As long as we could be friends?"

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, SAY YES!

"Sure." He smiled one of his award-winning smiles. I wanted to melt.

"Ok! So. Friends." I smiled back and confirmed. I put out my hand for a hand shake. I wanted so much to hug his completely bare upper body, but I knew I had to start slow and work my way through.

TO BE CONTINUED…

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I am SO sorry for leaving you the dreaded "to be continued" phrase, but I literally have NO idea how to continue this chapter. Please review, and, any suggestions? This is only part one of the chapter, the next will be the same chapter, but part two. Thanks!


	7. A Lovely Coincidence Part II

**PREVIOUSLY...**

"Ok! So. Friends." I smiled back and confirmed. I put out my hand for a hand shake. I wanted so much to hug his completely bare upper body, but I knew I had to start of slow and work my way through…

- - - o - - -

And there we were, sitting there, on top of our boards, still. I couldn't possibly imagine how there were other people swarming up the area. I felt lost in his deep green eyes, and I realized it wasn't just a dream I had every night. This was the real deal.

He didn't seem to be doing much either, except staring right into my eyes. Wait, that didn't seem right. Bradin. Staring. At me. Was this really the real deal? Well, dream or not, I just couldn't take my eyes off of his. They were so incredibly beautiful; possibly could even hypnotize people.

We remained there staring at each other unconsciously, until someone HAD to interrupt. A colorful beach ball landed right in between us.

"Hey! Over here!" An older man along with probably his daughter waved from afar to get our attention. I picked up the ball and threw right back at them, hoping I hit him in the face for the disturbance. Sadly, I missed.

"Wow, how long have we been out here?" Bradin asked, shifting his attention back at me.

"I don't know, probably like ten minutes or so?" I replied.

"Ten minutes? Really? Felt more like five minutes to me." He replied back.

"You two lovebirds have been out here for almost an hour just looking at each other!" A younger boy in an inner tube replied rudely, obviously overhearing us. "Ugh, love, it's so disgusting." He stuck out his tongue, looking disgusted from the word.

We both looked back at each other and laughed nervously. Kids these days, they're so immature, carefree, idiotic, and happy. I wish I were more like them.

"I guess he's right, it is getting pretty late." Bradin said.

"Yeah, I better start heading home." I replied. "I guess I'll talk to you later Bradin." I started paddling my board towards the shore, looking back at him every five seconds finding him staring at me the whole time.

I couldn't believe this was the same Bradin Westerly I've been trying to avoid ever since he moved here. The same Bradin I've been talking to the whole time. The person I've been talking to, turned out to be the most talked about personin school, let alone the city.

- - - o - - -

**A/N: **I know that wasextremely short! But remember, this is only a part of a chapter, part two. Please please please review, and tell me what you thought of it!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry to all you "And Then They Met" fans! (if there are any). I have MAJOR writer's block for this story and I have no idea how to continue it. Please, if you have any suggestions or ideas let me know! If things get any worse, I may have to end the story here. Should I continue?


End file.
